My Twin Girlfriend Delima
by Lilbloo20
Summary: Au. Eijiro Kirishima is in way over her head as she meets her long forgotten twin sister, Tetsutetsu. Not to mention her crush likes another girl! Life doesn't get much easier as she starts to fall for a certain cinnamon roll. There's one down side though...her twin sister likes him as well!(Izuku x fem! Kirishima and fem!Tetsutetsu)
1. Chapter 1: Separation

**A/n**

**More information at the bottom.**

**I Don't own anything, but please enjoy!**

* * *

Quirks had a weird sense when it came down to genetics. No one could have the same quirk, but similar quirks have been known to happen.

For example, a woman named Haru Kirishima. She was in her mid-twenties and had just given birth to a set of peculiar twins. Both were girls,but one had jet black hair and the other had completley silver hair.

Of course one of the girls took after her and the other her father, but she was more concerned about how there quirks would work.

Some families became very anxious if different quirks ran into the fray when raising children. She could handle adapting to one child's quirk, but two?

As she held both bundles in her arms she couldn't help the small grin on her face as both twins held the others hand.

She didnt know how she was going to it, but she was gonna raise both girls to the best she could.

If only life were simpler...

* * *

At the age of four, a pair of girls hid in their room as their parents argued back and forth. The young girl with black hair and red eyes clung to her sister with teary eyes as the other with silver hair held her gently.

"Te-chan *sniffle*...t-their fighting again..." The black haired girl sobbed openly as the one with silver hair wiped her sister's tears away.

"Ei-chan it'll be ok! Big sis is here for you!" The self proclaimed older sister said as had ruffled the girl's head.

"P-promise?" The girl questioned with teary eyes. The one with silver hair just gave her a shark toothed grin.

"Always!" The little girl with silver hair said as the two of them began to play with toys.

On the outside though, their parents arguement got more physical as the sounds of crashing plates and a broken lamp resonated throughout the small apartment complex.

* * *

Eijiro Kirishima was too young to understand why her parents fought daily. She also never understood why her father always gave Tetsutetsu repulsive eyes.

It wasn't until she was five that both her and Tetsutetsu had finally developed their quirks that the arguments became more aggressive and destructive.

When she turned six her life was forever changed.

Her mother had woken her up In the middle of night in a frantic fright. She was covered in bruises and had tears in her eyes.

"M-mama..?" She questioned curiously as her mother gave her a gentle smile.

"Ei-chan let's say you and me go on a trip... Just the two of us?" Her mother said with a broken smile. Her mother had a black swelling eye, but she didn't question it.

Kirishima didn't know any better at the time,but she gave an excited smile as she and her mother backed their bags into their car and started driving away. The excitement and child like innocence not fully understanding the situation that happened.

"Hey mama? Could Te-chan come with us next time?" Kirishima innocent questioned ignited a new streak of tears from her mother as they continued to drive. Her mom openly sobbed,but tried her best to hold a shaky smile.

"N-no sweety...We're gonna be on this trip for a while.." Her mother spoke and Kirishima's innocent ruby red eyes began to tear up.

That night was the last time she had saw her home, her dad and finally most importantly...her sistser.

Until their next fateful encounter.

* * *

_10 years later._

Kirishima was not having a good day.

It was her first day at U.A and she was already running late. She had focused too much on her newly dyed red spiky hair last night that she didn't even realize how late it was. Throwing on her uniform half hazardly she had made a sprint towards the school in a mad dash.

_"Crap I'm late! I really hope I have an understanding teacher!"_

Unaware of her surroundings however she had collided with another girl with short silver hair near the entrance of U.A. Unable to stop herself she had collided with silver haired girl in a bodily mess. Upon impact Kirishima had felt she had ran into a steel beam at full force.

_"Ouch!! Was that her quirk or something!"_

"Shit I am so sorry!! I'm really late for class! I'll promise to make it up to you!" She had bowed swiftly and continued to run to her class. The girl with short silver hair yelled something at her,but she couldn't hear it as she ran down another corridor.

She was gonna be late on her first day! Don't blame her!

Reaching the door to her class she slammed it open with such force it surprised all the occupants inside.

"I made it!" She shouted exhaustedly collapsing on to her knees in that moment. She was still in the door frame blocking the entrance for a certain explosive blonde.

"OI! SHITTY HAIR OUTTA MY WAY!" The blonde yelled and Kirishima turned to stare into eyes as red as hers. A small blush formed on her face as she moved out of the way for blonde. Even with his delinquent behavior she couldn't help ,but be drawn towards him

_"He's so manly!!" _Kirishima internally shouted like a fan girl.

"Kiri-chan!!" A very hyper active voice shouted. In a blur a pink mass collided with Kirishima as she widely smiled. Caught off guard she had wrapped the pink figure into a tight hug.

"Mina-chan you made into this class too!!!" Kirishima questioned her best friend from middle school. The girl had pink skin and hair to match along with a set of pale yellow horns ontop of her head with unique black sclera and golden like irises.

A wicked grin was placed on her lips as she stared at Kirishima with mischievous eyes.

"Going for the red head look? I love it!" She shouted excited as a few more students entered the class.

_"This is gonna be a good year after all!" _Kirishima thought as she smiled at her best friend and gave a small side glance to the blonde from earlier. He held a scowl,but she couldn't help a weird feeling in her chest as she stared at the blonde.

_"Oh yeah! This is gonna be so much fun!"_

* * *

Tetsutetsu was not having a good day.

It was her first day at U.A and some random girl had collided with her with the force of a damn boulder!

"Shit I am so sorry!! I'm really late for class! I'll promise to make it up to you!" The girl yelled, but continued to run.

"WHY DON'T YOU WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING!!!" Tetsutetsu yelled to the girl with red hair running away. She already had an awful morning trying to get her uniform. The chest area was still tighter than normal and she couldn't get the stupid tie on.

"Great...just great." She mumbled to herself as a boy with forest green hair approached her cautiously.

"A-are you ok?" The boy stuttered speaking to her. Looking up Tetsu stared into deep emerald green eyes as the boy held out a hand to her with a concerned face.

She felt slightly conflicted at the offer due to her own stubbornness, but those green eyes felt genuine in everyway. Not to mention the boy had adorable freckles that made it harder to deny him.

"...yeah." She said finally excepting the hand as the boy lifted her up.

"I s-saw what happened...it was really rude of her to do that to you." The boy stuttered out honestly as he fidgeted in place.

"Tch. It's whatever..I'll thrash her if I ever see her again!" Tetsu proclaimed as the boy next to her sweat dropped lightly and laughed awkwardly.

"W-well I'm off...we don't wanna be late on our first day." He said running away to his class. Before he could however the girl shouted at him.

"Oi! What's your name?!" Tetsutetsu yelled stopping the boy to stop in tracks turning he gave a gently smile that made her blush slightly.

"I-Izuku Midoriya." He said and Tetsutetsu gave her famous shark toothed grin.

"I'm Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu! I hope I get to see you again!" She yelled as she ran to her own class with renewed vigor.

On the outside she looked like a delinquent, but on the inside she was having a internal girly moment after her encounter with Midoriya.

_"A cute guy just talked to me_ _in my forst day!"_

A big grin came over her as she made her way to the class that said 1-B.

"It's gonna be a great year!!"

She was highly unaware of the series of events that were about to unfold.

* * *

**A/n**

**So this was an idea that PathOfZero had given me with Tetsutetsu and Kirishima being twins.**

**I mean they share the same birthday and similar quirk so you can't realy deny the possibility.**

**Thank you all for reading and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Conflict

**A/n**

**Hope everyone is safe!**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Kirishima was ecstatic. Not only was her best friend Mina in her class,but she also had a really cute guy in there as well. While she was talking to Mina a boy with blonde hair and yellow lightning bolt approached them.

"Ah I thought I recognized you!" The boy with blonde hair smiled as he pointed at Mina. She had looked confused for a minute before a smile reached her ears.

"Your that electric guy during the test!!" She said happily as Kirishima looked confused. Kaminari seeing this spoke up for her.

"She had saved me during our test when I was almost crushed by one of those test robots." He said. She nodded her head in understanding as she looked a the slightly purple blush on Mina's face.

"Geez we starting friend groups now already?" A boy with short black hair and weird elbows spoke. He smiled towards Kaminari as the two gave a highfive.

"Sero! Bro you made it to?" The blonde spoke as the boy now known as Sero gave a nod.

"Yup! And who are these two by the way?" He questioned both girls.

"Mina Ashido." Said with a smile bowing playfully at her introduction.

"Eijiro Kirishima." Kirishima spoke with a toothy grin.

"Hanta Sero." The boy with black hair said.

"Denki Kaminari!" The blonde boasted as everyone laughed lightly.

Kirishima glanced over to the blonde boy from earlier with red eyes as he began to argue with another boy with glasses.

_"Hopefully I can be friends with you too." _

As she thought this another boy with green hair had walked through the door. He had emerald green eyes and freckles adorning his cheeks.

The boy with red eyes stopped shouting at the one with glasses as he glared at the green haired boy.

_"I wonder what that's about...?"_

* * *

Tetsutetsu was for a better word glum. She had finally made it to her class, 1-B. The first thing she did was search for that Izuku guy from earlier.

Seeing as he wasn't in this class she sighed and just sat at the first desk by the window.

"Usually more people are excited to be here." Tetsu turned to see the face of a girl with green hair and a shark grin just like hers sat next to her.

"I am! Just not the best day..." Tetsu admitted causing the girl with green hair to look at her.

"Welp! Nothing you can do about it,but move on. Names Tokage Setsuna." Setsuna said with a slight smirk towards Tetsu.

"Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu." She replied back getting an odd look from Setsuna.

"Your...name is both your first and last?" Setsuna questioned with a slight giggle in her tone.

"Yup, blame my shitty old man." There was some slight resentment in her tone ,but Setsuna didn't question it at first.

"Interesting name choice though." A girl with orange and light blue eyes spoke as she sat opposite side of them.

"Oy Kendo! Long time no see!" Setsuna smiled as she introduced the girl with orange hair.

As the girl's began to talk amongst themselves Tetsu stared out the window with dispassion.

_"I wonder what class he's in now_?"

She didn't have time to think as her homeroom teacher came into the room. He was a tall muscular man with with short cropped white hair dressed in red. He held out a gym uniform in his hands before he began to speak.

"Put this uniforms on and head to the training grounds. You have 10 minutes."

* * *

Izuku was very unsure about Aizawa-sensi's test. From the start he knew it was a logical ruse to benefit those to try harder,but with fear came competition and unsettling feeling I'm his gut.

"Oh and before we begin class 1-B will be joining us as well." As soon as Aizawa spoke these words Izuku saw a group of students approach them on the training grounds following a tall man in red.

Before he knew it a familiar streak of silver hair zoomed towards him surprising him as a pair of hands gripped his shoulders.

"It's you!" Tetsu shouted getting very close to Izuku's face at an uncomfortable level. She was so just excited to see Midoriya again that she forgot about everything else for a second.

"O-Oh Hi!" He said a bit nervously holding his hands up in defense,with a massive blush on his face. A girl who was slightly taller than him was super close to him.

Not to mention he was almost near eye to chest level with her rather dangerous assets.

To these two it seemed like a normal greeting, but to the other's it looked like something completely different. To them Tetsu had a rather fierce look towards Izuku (her natural face) and with Izuku being the way he was looked rather timid(only due to a girl being close).

So to the others...it seemed to look like a simple case of intimidation, but was actually very misunderstood.

Kirishima being the prime suspect of this misunderstanding, leapt right into action creating a gap between Izuku and Tetsu.

"Oi! It ain't manly to bully a classmate!" Kirishima said staring down Tetsu. Both of them had confused looks on their face at the words Kirishima spoke.

"B-bullying?" Izuku questioned, but it fell on deaf ears as Tetsu pointed an accusing finger at Kirishima.

"OI!! YOUR THE GIRL WHO KNOCKED ME OVER THIS MORNING!" Tetsu shouted angrily sneering as she got close to Kirishima's face.

Kirishima was about to say something when she had felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning slightly she was met with emerald eyes and a stern look from Izuku.

"A-Actually you owe Tetsu-chan an apology for k-knocking her over this morning." Even though he stuttered Kirishima didn't have a comeback towards this. Tetsu was even more surprised at this.

_"He...he defended my honor!! How manly!!"_

"If you guys are done with your quarrel we still have some testing to do." Aizawa spoke dully as the trio looked on surprised.

Kirishima was the first to react as she stepped back and joined her little group. Mina had given her a look of concern as she just shook her head.

"I'll tell you later..." She whispered getting a nod from her pink companion.

Izuku looked over towards Tetsu with a slight smile as he gave her a gentle wave.

"I'm g-glad we have the hero course together." He whispered shyly causing Tetsu's heart to leap slightly out her chest.

"Y-yeah me too." The very apparent blush on her face making her look more agrivated than embarrassed.

Today truly wasn't going to be her day,but she wasn't going to complain. She snuck one more glance of Izuku before she steeled her resolve.

_"I'm definitely gonna get him to like me!" _

* * *

**A/n**

**Thank you guys for reading and please review!**


End file.
